Parabola
by DeathJoey
Summary: Matt and the others face there gratest mind trip, Death.
1. Parabola

Ok, the Idea for this songfic just came to me when I was sitting in English  
class. I was listening to Tool and this song brought this on.  
I don't own Digimon, or the song, but please write me and tell me what you  
thought of it, Thanks.  
  
Parabola  
We barely remember who or what came before this precious moment,  
Matt held the knife to his wrists. He sat on his bed eyes closed.  
We are Choosing to be here right now. Hold on, stay inside...  
Tai held the gun to his head. He stood in the middle of his room eyes wide.  
This holy reality, this holy experience. Choosing to be here in...  
Sora held the blow dryer above the water. She sat in the bathtub eyes  
closed.  
This body. This body holding me. Be my reminder here that I am not alone in  
Joe gripped his bag tight. Noises were scaring him as he walked faster  
away.  
This body, this body holding me, feeling eternal all this pain is an  
illusion.  
T.k held on the bed. A pillow was held on his head with heavy objects.  
Alive  
Kari held her bag as she walked out on to the street. Farther down a car  
was speeding her way.  
This holy reality, in this holy experience. Choosing to be here in...  
Izzy held his hands over his head. Kids were laughing at him.  
This body. This body holding me. Be my reminder here that I am not alone in  
Mimi held her stomach. The rumbling told her she needed to eat.  
This body, this body holding me, feeling eternal all this pain is an  
illusion...  
Slice  
Of what it means to be alive  
Bang  
Swirling round with this familiar parable.  
Buzz  
Spinning, weaving round each new experience.  
Crunch  
Recognize this as a holy gift and celebrate this  
Huff  
Chance to be alive and breathing  
Crash  
Chance to be alive and breathing.  
Crack  
This body holding me reminds me of my own mortality.  
Grumble  
Embrace this moment. Remember. We are eternal.  
* 8 deaths *  
All this pain is an illusion.  
* All in one day * 


	2. Parabola review Remix

Ok this is where everyone tells me which is better. In the first one Joe died of an animal attack, very bad animal attack, in this one he is the one that get beat to death. Izzy in the first one was beat to death and now in this one it is drug abuse. Review and tell me which is better. Thank You!  
  
Parabola  
  
We barely remember who or what came before this precious moment,  
  
Matt held the knife to his wrists. He sat on his bed eyes closed.  
  
We are Choosing to be here right now. Hold on, stay inside...  
  
Tai held the gun to his head. He stood in the middle of his room eyes wide.  
  
This holy reality, this holy experience. Choosing to be here in...  
  
Sora held the blow dryer above the water. She sat in the bathtub eyes closed.  
  
This body. This body holding me. Be my reminder here that I am not alone in  
  
Joe held his hands over his head. Kids were laughing at him.  
  
This body, this body holding me, feeling eternal all this pain is an  
  
illusion.  
  
T.k held on the bed. A pillow was held on his head with heavy objects.  
  
Alive  
  
Kari held her bag as she walked out on to the street. Farther down a car was speeding her way.  
  
This holy reality, in this holy experience. Choosing to be here in...  
  
Izzy held his arm tight. He pressed the needle to his skin.  
  
This body. This body holding me. Be my reminder here that I am not alone in Mimi held her stomach. The rumbling told her she needed to eat.  
  
This body, this body holding me, feeling eternal all this pain is an illusion...  
  
Slice  
  
Of what it means to be alive  
  
Bang  
  
Swirling round with this familiar parable.  
  
Buzz  
  
Spinning, weaving round each new experience.  
  
Crack  
  
Recognize this as a holy gift and celebrate this  
  
Huff  
  
Chance to be alive and breathing  
  
Crash  
  
Chance to be alive and breathing.  
  
Pearce  
  
This body holding me reminds me of my own mortality.  
  
Grumble  
  
Embrace this moment. Remember. We are eternal.  
  
* 8 deaths *  
  
All this pain is an illusion.  
  
* All in one day * 


End file.
